


Tips N' Tricks.

by CaptainMorganne



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blu Spy - Freeform, I can't do accents, Mentions of blood/cuts, Mick The Dick Mundy, OC, RED sniper - Freeform, aussie fuck, bad words, cursing, kinda gorey, mild violence???, what am I doing with my life, young sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMorganne/pseuds/CaptainMorganne
Summary: Mick (My Sniper OC) learns some fancy new tricks from the enemy.





	Tips N' Tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is my first thing I have posted on here. I'm super unsure about it.. So I guess enjoy?? Haaaaahaaaa.

“Hold still...ya bloody-” a gunshot rang out from the crows nest, Mick's bullet flying forward and jamming itself into his target's temple. He gave a triumphant laugh as the BLU Team's Heavy fell forward, tumbling off the nearby ridge; leaving The Medic open for an attack to which Solider took advantage, bringing his prized shovel down onto The Doctors head effectively sending him to re-spawn.

“We have captured the enemies intelligence!” The Announcers voice rang out over the loudspeakers, and Mick grinned wide, laughing again. Ah, this was too easy! The young Sniper brought his scope back up to his eye; searching for a new target, but he didn't expect one to sneak up behind him.. Hell he hadn't even heard the enemy Spook creeping up the ladder, carefully stepping across the wooden floor that you think at this point would just fall out from beneath them both! But no. The only reason Mick knew the Spook was there was because the man has... sneezed. Yes. Sneezed.

“OI!” Mick whipped around, giving himself whiplash, and aimed his rifle at the intruder “Ah... well wot do we have here, eh?”

“Oh merde,” Spy sighed, blowing out cigar smoke as he did. It wasn't his fault this whole fucking crow's nest was covered in a foot of dust! Did the Bushmen ever clean this place? He was up here enough...

“Stupid bloody Spy...think yer so damn eh..” Mick trailed off, the sentence he had on the tip of his tongue dissipating and he was left standing there with his gun drawn, no smart ass remaking coming out like he had rehearsed so many times before. He had practically waited until the Spy fucked up and now that he had the boy couldn't force out his retort. 

“AH PISS!” Mick growled, squeezing the trigger of the rifle. The power from it and not having held the gun properly knocked Mick off his feet and his back slammed into the wall while Spy merely screamed as the bullet ripped through the flesh of his shoulder.

“You little bastard!” Spy seethed through clenched teeth, blood was seeping through his gloves as he tried to put as much pressure on it as he could. With his free hand, he reached to grab his butterfly knife and Mick watched perplex as he twisted and flicked the knife open; stalking towards the Aussie.

“...How the bloody hell did ya do that?”

“...What?”

“..How the hell did ya do that? All that...eh fancy wrist movements?” Mick demonstrated as best he could with his own hand “How...?”

“I..” Spy stopped mid-step, looking the boy up and down “...Are you serious?”

“Sometimes,” The Sniper rocked back on his heels, his rifle laid forgotten on the wooden floor and his blue eyes strained on the man's knife.

“...This is not how I expected this to turn out Bushman... if I am being honest,” he coughed and stood up straight, the two locking eyes and not moving.

“Mmm yeah...me either..” he chuckles “But ah, that knife trick ya did there's pretty cool...” Mick took a few steps closer to the Frenchman.

“...I could...teach you, if you'd like?”

“Ah really mate? That'd be cool!” Mick's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. The battle outside seemingly forgotten by the two Merc's.

“Here,” Spy handed over the knife to the boy, the blade pointing away from the Aussies open hand.

“Ah this is so cool~” Mick grinned as he tried to copy the elder's movements earlier, only managing to cut his hand, yelling and dropping it to the floor “Bloody hell!”

The Frenchman snorted and laughed at the boy's clumsiness, placing his hands behind his back and raising an inquisitive eyebrow “Mmm, try again.”

“...Fine,” Mick bent down and picked the knife back up, looking down at his palm that was now sliced open and dripping blood down his arm “Eh... o'right...one more go...”

“No, no, no..loosen up Bushman,” the older man closed the distance between them with a few long strides and gently grasped the younger males wrist, pressing his thumb and forefinger against it “Relax your hand...”

“It is relaxed!” Mick scowls “Is bloody relaxed...”

“Right...now,” The Spy quickly jerked The Snipers wrist and arm to the left, causing the knife to flip open and Mick to give a cry of surprise.

“S'cool.. where'd ya learn to do all those fancy moves at?”

“Spy's secret,” he laughs and gently takes the knife back from the boy, closing it “Try once more,” he holds it back out to the other. 

“Ight...” Mick took the knife, held it steady in his hand, he jerked his arm to the left all the while rolling his wrist and was pleasantly surprised all his fingers were still attached and the knife was open “Ah look it that! Ah did it Spook!”

“That you did Bushmen,” he chuckles and holds his hand out for the blade, he had to get back to the battle. Hell, he had almost forgotten what he had come in here for... Oh right, he was going to skin this little fucker alive...

“Thanks Spook,” Mick grinned and placed the bloodied knife back into the man's open and waiting hand, his fingers reaching back to grip his machete handle.

“Right...now, back to business...” Just as the Frenchmen raised his newly acquired knife only to not get very far.. his head practically exploded into blood and gore; splattering Micks face. The body slumped down onto the ground and the Aussie was greeted with the face of a very unimpressed Medic.

“Oh...'Ello Doctah...” Mick greeted, glancing down to the body before re-spawn grabbed it.

“You Dummkopf! Zis is var! Not a playground!”

“Ahh I'm sorry...” he shrugs his shoulders, flashing the man an innocent smile “But ah did learn some cool new tricks! Wanna see 'em?!”


End file.
